Carpe Diem
by Vivere Memento
Summary: Orphan Renée had been alone living in the streets of London most of her life, having only her dog Alex by her side. When this brave child meets a man who can show her the universe - will she take up his offer to join him? No romance. OC Companionship with the Doctor and others. T for occasional language. Maybe OCxOC if you squint.
1. Brief Encounter

**Hi you guys. This is just an introductory chapter, you know to get a feel of the type of story this will be - well - not really. I don't really know, I thought it would suit the story if this was the, er, prologue of sorts. It's an 'unofficial introduction' of my character. No, this is not a romance-type DoctorxOC story. It's merely companionship and friendship..etc, etc. Well anyways, enjoy! (Hopefully)**

* * *

**Prologue: Renee**

The snow fell slowly, but it was out of the blue. It was strange. Snow in London, England during the winter was not a rare sight, but to those with clearer senses, it was very strange indeed. The weather was cool all day, but the sky had not given any signs of the flurry that entangled her whole body.

It was cold, and the small figure shifted uncomfortably on the empty street corner.

"Hope it doesn't last too long," she whispered. "I can't afford to get sick." Looking down at her slightly rosy hands, she started to feel the numbness and quickly shoved them into the pockets of her thin little coat. Feeling a soft form nuzzle into her side, the girl looked and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about me Alex. I'll be just fine," she seemingly replied to her canine companion, as she gently rubbed circle into his fur. Noticing her furry friends slight shiver, she shimmied off her coat and wrapped it around him, sighing in relief as his shivers stopped. The little creature looked at her, concern evident in his eyes for his human friend. Placing her numb fingers on the crook of his ear, "I said not to worry. I'm not too cold," she reassured.

"Besides…" Slender fingers caressed the edge of the fabric wrapped around her neck, "…I've got this scarf. Still wish I could thank the kind gentleman who gave it me." Tracing the woven striped patterns, she sighed in frustration. "I really wish I knew his name at least. I didn't even get to see his face…"

_Strange guy…_ she thought. _He looked so… sad._

A comfortable silence strayed between the human and her friend until eventually, the dogs breathing slowed into a peaceful rhythm of inhales and exhales. The silence was however, interrupted by an unusually loud engine off in the distance. But just as quickly as the silence left, it came right back. The sound now faded into the mute airs of Cardiff.

One last, short yet significant thought passed through her head as she drifted off into a serene slumber.

_I have to meet him again one day…so that I can return his scarf._

* * *

**So yeah. This is it! Review, Favorite, Follow, the works!**


	2. Street Rat Part 1

**Hola. This is pretty much the first official chapter of Carp Diem.**

**Let me tell you what the title means. Or you can google it...or you don't care. Whatever.**

**It basically means to live life in the present to the fullest without having to worry about the future. Clear? Okey - Dokey**

* * *

**Chapter One: Street Rat**

_"I closed my eyes, head drooping, like a person drunk for so long she no longer knows shes drunk, and then, drunk, awake to the world before me."_

Small hands shut the novel as the carrier sighed a small exhale of serenity. Don Quixote had certainly been a good read, indeed. Well worth the hours she wasted in the Library for the past few days, although, to her, time spent in the Library was never a waste. No. It certainly is a pleasure to explore the vast collection of knowledge in novels in which Libraries possess.

Blue eyes glanced at a small piece of print taped to the main desk.

**DEMOLITION OF BUILDING ON JANUARY 2ND 2008**

The simple pleasure wouldnt last much longer it seemed.

_January the second, hm. That's in two days_. She thought bitterly. Once again, she exhaled but disappointment in her sigh being evident. Her eyes trailed to the book cover and her thoughts strayed to all the wonderful times she had in this particular Library. It was her only free source of education that would seem to halt soon. Way too soon for her tastes.

A loud bark interrupted her thoughts. Her round eyes gazed at the entrance door in wonder._ I wonder if Alex is getting impatient. I should head out soon. _Slowly, she stood up from her position on the floor and walked towards the front door.

"Goodbye, Nessie, been a real pleasure having you here."

Her attention flickered to the head Librarian and a smile made it way to her face.

"Don't say that Mrs. Werrel. It's never goodbye," she replied to the lovely lady who had a delicate smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Does 'see you later' fit the bill for you?" Mrs. Werrel teased in a light hearted manner, thus earning a grin from the young girl hovering near the door.

"Indeed it does," she lifted her hand up in a waving gesture, but before she could say more, Alex barked again - louder, sounding a bit antsy. She gave the woman a sheepish grin. "Looks like Alex can't wait any longer. I've gotta go, see ya!" She zoomed out the door and almost immediately Alex tackled her to the ground, wagging his tail as he proceeded to lick her face.

"Down, boy! Aha, you're getting saliva all over me!" Alex just continued to spread his love. "Blimey, I've only been gone for an hour, kiddo. You've waited longer before." Eventually, he stopped and just wagged his tail in silent excitement. Laughter filled the air. "What's got you so excited?"

Alex ran over to the clock on top of the door of the Libraries entrance, as if saying 'look at the time.' As she did, her smile seemed to widen greatly. 3:30.

"Ah yes, it's 'show time' isn't it? Well, did you watch over my bag?" she looked into the giddy eyes of her friend and he led her to her back pack. She knelt down next to him and furiously caressed his fur. "Good going! I knew I could rely on you!" she kissed the top of his nose gently, before grinning. Grabbing her pack, she simply stated "Let's get going, shall we?"

...

The sound of engines whooshing filled the empty alleyway. Replacing what was once an empty spot, was a growing image of a blue Police Box. The box settled and the door opened, revealing a tall slender man in a long coat.

"What? I haven't gone much further in time, huh," he spoke aloud to no one in particular. "That's odd..." He scrunched up his face in thought before deciding; "It seems like I'm meant to meet somebody here, but it also seems like that person has no idea. Odd, very, very, very odd."

He walked down the path of the alley and continued to mind his business, searching for the person he'd been directed here for.

"If the psychic paper won't even tell me where, how am I supposed to find them?" He mused.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of a guitar being played. Lifting his head up, he looked for the source of the melody. Much to his curiosity, the music is coming from in the midst of a rather large crowd around an overall dirty street corner. He slowly made his way curiously, to catch a glimpse of the performance.

After managing to squeeze in through the crowd, the sight before him caused a grin to stretch across his face.

A little girl - perhaps 14 or 15, no more and no less - was sat on the floor, strumming a guitar and singing a song (he didn't recognize the song) whilst everyone around the area 'oohed'. A small little thing she was, he thought. A child nonetheless.

_I__s she the person I'm meant to meet? _As he studied her closer, he noticed a few things. Her clothes were ragged and tattered. Her face was quite dirty and she had on a - no - the mans eyes widened with a mix of emotions passing through them.

_My scarf_, he thought getting worked up. _Why does she have -_

_No no no! Why does this random child have my scarf? But is it - could it really be - maybe I'm being stupid and paranoid...maybe the scarf just looks like mine._..his mind was a jumbled mess for he couldn't think straight. It wasn't until he cleared his head that-

-It hit him.

Distant, yet not too distant memories began to resurface as he placed them together.

The night of Christmas, he had taken a walk around before joining Rose and co for dinner, he gave the scarf to a freezing homeless child.

How could he forget!?

"What an interesting turn of events..." he hummed. As he stood there thinking to himself, he hadn't noticed the performance was over and the crowd had already dispersed. A feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts;

"Hello? You alright?"

He pat his coat down and kept a straight face as he nodded and replied "yes." He looked into the girls eyes; curiosity, confusion...oh. And suspicion. She was suspicious. She was also scrutinizing him. She was scrutinizing his every move.

"Yeah, I'm quite alright. Yourself?" He replied cheerily - her eyes narrow - too cheery, she mused. An idea came to her, from her expression and the way her small hand fisted and connected with her palm, he could almost see an imaginary lightbulb pop up above her messy dark hair. Her expression turned into one of expectancy. He noticed and asked "what?" in confusion. She looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to hand her something. "What?" he repeated.

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

She placed a hand on her forehead as she huffed. _This guy_...she thought annoyed.

"Okay, so, I'm sat here on that pavement," she started.

"Yes."

"I'm playing a guitar and singing a song,"

"Yes?"

"I hope you know that, that show wasn't free," she ended. It took him a minute to get what she meant, and he fumbled a bit.

"Oh! Of course, right right..," he pat his coat down and stuck his hands down his pocket before looking at her, a meek expression clouded his face. "Sorry, I haven't got any money on me," he told her sheepishly. In turn, her eyebrows scrunched down and her lips set in a frown.

"What? You look like you make pretty decent money."

"How can you tell just by looking at me? I could be a homeless street rat for all you would know."

"Street rat? A bit harsh, isn't it? I am clearly not a rat." The tone of her reply came out extremely irrate.

"Yes, well, I suppose it is. Wait - are you homeless?"

"Unless you couldn't tell by my dirty clothes that Iv'e had for the past two years, then let me confirm that I am indeed without a home, as well as dirt poor," she huffed. She stuck her pointer finger onto the center of his chest before continueing. "And you sir, clearly are not. I know my own kind when I see them."

His arms raised in a 'I surrender' gesture. "Alright! But I'm serious! I honestly don't have any money on me!" he reassured.

She burst out laughing.

"Heh, it's just a joke. Don't take me so literally," she told him as she began to pack up her earned money. "You were just standing there for so long, I thought maybe you were contemplating whether or not you were going to give me money. I just assumed you were when you started staring at me."

"Oh." His reply was short and it came out sounding rather dissapointed - with himself at least.

"You hungry?" she asked, fumbling with the zipper of her backpack whilst grabbing her guitar.

"Yeah, I am actually." He said, realizing he had a craving for -

"Chips?" she asked. He smiled a bit.

"Yes, I could really have some," he responded. She stood up and looked at him, her blue eyes alight in a cute way

"Then c'mon, my treat," she said whilst slinging her bag over her shoulder and holding onto her guitar.

"Why, I couldn't let you pay for me!"

"Well, I don't see why not? Both of us don't have any money and we're both hungry."

His smile turned into a grin and he nodded. Right as they were about to leave, she held out her right hand in a 'stop' gesture, telling him to halt. Sticking two fingers from her left hand in between her lips, she let out an extremely loud whistle. Confusion struck him as to who she could be signaling to, when he heard the sound of feet padding against the ground in a sprinting manner.

Out of the blue, a dog comes rushing from behind a buildings corner and towards them, well, towards her.

A big dog.

"Alex!" she yelled in excitement as the chocolate brown rottweiler latched onto the young and petite girl. She begins to rub his fur softly while saying "there you are, boy! The show was a success!" laughing as he licked her face. As the loving settled down, she looked at Alex and gestured towards the unfamiliar man in front of them. He began to growl but she shushed him.

"Hey Alex, this guy is alright. Be nice okay?" she said. The growling ceased. "Alex, this is..." she trailed off and flushed a bit in embarassment. "Er...what might your name be?"

"Me? I'm The Doctor," he answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor...who?" she asked slowly, as if he were mental.

"No, just The Doctor," he said bluntly.

"Oh, well, I'm Renée," she informed. He smiled at her.

"Renée? Nice name, means 'to be reborn'. French. Whats your last name?" he quizzed. Renées' lips twitched a bit, which hadn't gone past the Doctor.

"Don't have one," she said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Everyone has got a surname."

"Not me, guess I'm special."

His eyebrows furrowed and realization struck him. Orphan? She's an orphan child. She looked at him amusedly.

"Let's go on and get those chips, yeah? I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions that you want to ask," Renée said as she began walking ahead, Alex right by her side. The Doctor stared at her for a bit before following her lead.

Interesting turn of events indeed.

* * *

**Ugh I know, it's sorta short and kinda boring. It wasn't supposed to be exciting, it was supposed to give you a feel of what her life is like.**

**Sorry there's no alien fight and stuff D: There might not be an actual adventure until another couple chapters.**

**Im just giving you an intro onto Renée and Alex and her life.**

**Review, Fave, Follow, the goods. :3 (plz)**

**Thanks to the people who did 3's for all of youz.**

**CHECK OUT Emerald Alitrex cause her story is da bomb dot com. Nobody says that. WELL ALRIGHTY THEN**


	3. Street Rat Part 2

**Last chapter was short and nothing eventful happened. This is a Ten/OC companionship story btw - if you didn't get it by the stories summary.**

**Romance is not the main category. Like I said - it's more about friendship and adventure, there might be romance, but not with my OC and a main character. Soo yeah :3**

**Ive been getting really sick lately, don't know why but its a thing with me.**

**SORRY BTW FOR NOT UPDATING, BEEN BUSY ECT SO LETS START THE CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy :3**

**I do not own Doctor Who k? If I did, I would make the Daleks exotic dancers, but thats a different story for another time.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Street Rat Part 2

"So...no family, eh?"

Renée's eyes widened as she raised a curious eyebrow. The Doctor was looking at her, just as curious, perhaps a bit sympathetic. She didn't mind it, though. Sympathy never bothered her, it's just something those better off felt for the worser, she believed.

"Biologically, none that I know of," she simply replied. Feeling fur brush against her leg and she added, "I've got Alex here though, and that makes up for it." The Doctors response was a smile. Alex barked, pleased with her comment.

"How long have you and him been together?" he asked.

She paused for a moment to think about it, biting the corner of her bottom lip in concentration.

"We've been together as long as I could remember."

"How many years? How many years have you been together," he rephrased.

"I found him when I was...I believe six years old? So around eight years, give or take a couple of months," she finalized. The Doctors eyes widened slightly.

"So you're 14 years of age?" Only fourteen?

"Yup. According to the people that took me in."

"People 'that took you in'?" he said, confusingly.

"Yeah?"

"What people?" he asked.

"Oh just some nuns at some church," she replied casually.

"How old were you?"

"How old was I what?"

"How old were you when you were taken in?"

Silence. Her delicate features scrunched up and she didn't answer his question. Finally, her expression changed into an unreadable one. It was oddly silent for a few seconds before her dainty fingers grabbed hold of the scarf, as if it would soothe her from whatever internal conflict she was facing, and finally replied.

"They told me I was about a month old," she replied, her voice not betraying her stoic expression. The Doctor inhaled sharply.

"Oh, so you were..." he trailed off, finding it difficult to finish the sentence.

"Yup," she replied with a humorless laugh, "I was abandoned, basically." The twinkle that seemed present in her eyes dimmed a bit.

The Doctor never understood for what reason parents had to give up their own children, flesh and blood, a child that they call their own. Why?

He looked at her with sympathy, something the Doctor did not do very often. He certainly wasn't one to take pity on others tragic misfortunes or sob stories - but this girl, this girl, looked as if it were no big deal. She said it like she was unseen to it.

_Having known the fact that her own parents had abandoned her? Who would be okay with that? _He wondered.

"Don't look at me like that."

His focus landed on her once more after realizing it was her who spoke.

"Like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're looking at me as if I just told you the most depressing story in the entire world. I was abandoned, so what?" she snapped. Finally, the look got to her. Renée didn't mind when people felt sympathetic for her, who wouldn't feel that way for someone who lost everything or had nothing? In the eyes of a normal person with a normal life, It's something to feel bad about. To her, it could be a worse life.

"What do you mean by 'so what'?! You're own parents gave you up, how do you mean 'so what'?" he responded. "How are you not sad!?"

He didn't understand how anyone would be okay with knowing that their own family left them behind for whatever reason, more so this girl of only _14 years_. 900 years of life and he had never gotten used to losing someone. He could only imagine what it's like to be with nothing at all. Even though he's never lived a feeling exactly like hers, he could feel the pain.

"Whats there to be sad about? I'm not the only one who lives like this Doctor. There are people who are worse than me, what right do I have to be sad?"

"You're an orphan!"

"Yeah, so are other people. But unlike those other people, I have had someone keeping me company for the last eight years!"

"You live on the streets."

"Yeah - but I'm alive and kickin'."

"You do not have a lot of money."

"No, but I have means of making money. Some money is better than none, right? It keeps me by."

"You're ragged and dirty."

"But I'm alive and healthy." The tone of her voice seemed to finalize the discussion topic. Her eyes shut as she sucked in a ragged breath of air, her fingers held onto the scarf even tighter causing her knuckles to turn white, and at that moment he felt slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry-"

"Look, 'Doctor' or whatever you're called. Why are you so keen on trying to convince me my life is dreadful? What are you trying to accomplish..?"

The Doctor looked conflicted and no doubt he felt conflicted as well. Why isn't he applauding her positive view on her own life, rather, why is he trying to bring her down?

**Rose**.

Maybe he was trying to push all of the pessimism that the thoughts of Rose brought him. He'll never get to see her smile or hug her...ever again.

What did this child do to deserve his negativity? Nothing. He is just bitter and he was just trying to bring her down with him - subconsciously of course.

"Doctor...?"

His hearts nearly collapsed at how, how gentle the voice of the child sat before him sounded to him and his hearts probably _did_ collapse at how feeble the child looked.

Her guileless wide blue eyes gazed at him, a look he could not define, glittering among all the details in those eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you...alright now..?"

How embarassing, now she was pitying his well being rather than the opposite.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm alright, I am now."

A breath of contentment exhaled from her lips as she gave him a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Thought I was gonna have to end up fighting you."

"Why would you do that?"

Her head rested on her palm as she looked at him apprehensively.

"Last time someone snapped at me like that, which was a long time back mind you, we ended up scrapping," his eyes enlarged in surprise.

"What! But why?"

"I don't know. Never really had any friends...people tended to dislike me. Dunno why," she responded, though, her voice shifted to an irked tone. Clearly not a happy memory.

"How old were you, exactly?"

"I believe that it's been that way up until I turned five." She wasn't looking at him, and proceeded to scratch Alex's head.

"What do you mean by, 'that way'?" She cast him a glance before looking back down at Alex. "Renée. Did this happen often?"

"If it did..? Not like you can do anything about it now, Doctor. Those people are long gone," she brushed him off.

"Wait hold on a minute...were these 'people' connected to the church that took you in?"

Pause.

"Yeah?"

"Renée-"

"Doctor please-"

"_Renée_."

She froze. This man, why did this man, stranger really, have such a conflicted tone in his voice. When he spoke that one name to her - why? Why did it sound like her well being would mean the world to him? Every emotion that she recognized in his voice broke her shell, her faćade that she had kept up for the past decade of her life. And this stranger walked in and managed to break her with that single word.

And she let him know everything.

All the pain she felt, all the heart ache, the loneliness of it all, and she let him in And let him feel her pain through the way her voice shook when she next spoke.

_He did feel her pain_.

Renée sucked in the cold air sharply, her eyes slowly glossing over at the thought of her past, it almost made the Doctor regret saying it. Almost.

"Abused. I was abused, and alone Doctor."

The Doctors eyes softened at the emotional drain that he heard in her voice.

"At least you've got Alex...right?"

She smiled down at her friend, who had fallen asleep mid scratch. Her pale, dainty fingers softly brushed against her fur as she gave her friends an almost regretful look.

"Yeah...but not for long."

"Why? Is he sick?"

She laughed at the immediate concern and confusion that laced through his voice. She understood the confusion. Even though he's already at his prime, Alex is quite spontaneous and energetic. Nothing you'd expect from a dog at year eight.

"Nah. Alex has only got a year left, at most. He's quite old, Doc." She answered.

"Oh."

"It's nothing I haven't been through before..." She said, her glossy eyes beginning to water. She flared her nostrils and stared at the Doctor. "In the end, everyone ends up alone." Her eyes softened.

The Doctors gaze matched hers, brown turning switching from bewildered to kind.

"No...that's not true, I'm 100 percent absolutely positive that, that is not true, Renée-"

"Nessie."

His eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"What?"

"Call me...call me Nessie. It's a nickname."

"Quite a weird one."

"Excuse you?"

She looked extremely offended, it amused him.

"I mean, isn't that the term for the 'Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yeah, a great symbol! It represents people's desire for mystery and excitement! What's so funny about that?"

"Imagine you as a monster living under the sea! Ha!"

"And so?"

"In _Scottland_-"

"Even more brilliant! Considering I've always wanted to go to Scottland!"

"Hahaha _Loch Ness Renée_! I can see it now!"

"Doctor!"

"Haha, you covered in scales and flapping around in fins, a dinosaurs styled head! Brilliant! Simply brilliant!"

She served him a glare, but it was far to difficult to keep it on. The Doctors eyes were shaped in the same grin that shaped his mouth, a high rumbling of laughter erupting from his throat. She couldn't contain herself and let out a hearty laugh. It was so loud that it not only woke up Alex, but a couple of people's heads turned at the sound of it.

Alex began wagging his tail in happiness, for it was the first time in a long time that he had witnessed Renée laugh like that.

After a couple minutes of mindless laughter, the two quieted down.

"Doctor, I've told you quite a bit about me."

"Well-it was pretty easy to figure out..."

"Yet, you still asked?"

"I needed you to _confirm_ it-"

"Okay, it's still way more than I have ever told anyone," she restated.

"True, quite true, I suppose," he nodded his head in agreement. "Go on, then."

"Since I've told you a lot about myself, it's your turn." She gazed at him expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"So, what about you? Tell me about you," she ushered, causing his eyes to widen a bit. "Where's your family?" As his eyes shifted to the left uncomfortably, she immedietly understood. "Ohh, have you not got any family?" she reworded her question. Brown eyes, suddenly sad and solemn, sad brown eyes, met blue ones. When their eyes met, it was as if an understanding and realization came to be.

"No, I haven't. Not anymore," he responded curtly. Renée merely nodded and moved on to the next question.

"How about lovers?"

The question was simple, yet it opened another wound that had begun to close. There was one person that came to his mind almost immedietly. The Doctors eyes hardened and they seemed glossy for a second in Renée's view, but she made no such effort to change the topic.

"No lover, a friend, but...she's gone now. Just me," he swallowed down a lump in his throat before shifting in his seat. The Doctor and Renée gad decided going to an outdoor cafe. Only fair, Alex couldn't go inside the cafe due to the 'No Pets Allowed" policy, and Renée refused to leave him outside.

"What happened?"

"Can you please change the question?"

For a few seconds, they simply stared at each other - well, more like glaring in the Doctors case.

"Why?"

"You are well aware that you're treading into a dangerous territory. Trust me, you do not want to see me angry," he threathened. The girl simply rolled her eyes in response.

"As if you had given a damn when you asked me all those questions."

"Thats different, I just needed to confirm-"

"But why does it-"

"**Stop**. Cutting me off," the Doctors command was short and snappish, and Renée decided to back off.

"I just wanted to know."

"Well, I suppose you got your answer, eh? So don't prod on it too much."

"Just curious," she replied bluntly, her small hand playing around with the scarf wrapped around her neck, whilst Alex just momentarily growled at the Doctor.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he retorted.

"Too bad. I'm more of a dog person," she countered.

A few seconds of staring.

Finally, he just sighed out of resignation. He can't believe he's belittling himself to a _child_ of _fourteen _years.

But then again, Renée is not a regular child, he supposed.

"Renée-Nessie, sorry, do you...perhaps believe in aliens?"

The question came out quick and was extremely random, it came out of nowhere, to be honest.

"Yes, I do..." She paused, "why do you ask?"

The Doctor rested his face flat on his palm, looking at nothing in particular.

"Just out of curiosity, I guess. Why do you believe in aliens?"

She snorted in amusement, was this guy serious..? "Nearly 200 billion galaxies, and you expect me to believe that we are the only planet with any sort of life..?"

"Well a lot of people do," he stated. It was true, hardly anyone even believed in aliens, even though there was a giant space flying around just where he and Rose-

No. Even thinking about her hurt him.

"Well, those people are quite stupid, if I'm honest," she told him, completely genuine. she wasn't wrong. "Just not too long ago, there reports and actual sightings of a spaceship in London, with legitimate pictures even, and people don't even think about it!" she seemed so frustrated and it only peeked at the Doctors interest.

"People go on looking for the unknown, but when it's staring them in the face - nope. Never happened, it's complete rubbish." She huffed out a frustrated air of breath and the Doctor smiled at her.

"Quite true." He paused. "Would you believe me if I said I was an alien?"

"Oh, are you not from England?"

"No, no, no, not that kind of alien, I mean the non-human kind."

Pause.

"Doctor, are you..perhaps, implying that you, yourself are an alien?" She squinted at him, as if trying to figure out if he was being serious or joking around.

"Perhaps."

She sighed in resignation. What did he expect her to say?

"Well, you look pretty human, but..." She trailed off, observing him as she failed to continue the sentence.

"Well..?" He urged her on.

"It's not completely impossible. A lot of film and literature depict alien life in a humanly shape," she stopped, as if thinking about her next set of words, continuing, "but It's definitely possible. Especially in your case."

"What do you mean?"

"You're quite strange and queer, if I'm honest. Shame you might be an alien though, you're extremely dashing." He simply flushed a bit in flattery that soon turned into embarrassment.

"Hey! I've met several people that are attracted to other species, on the alien side though, and worked out a great life, yeah?" He protested. She leaned in, her fingers playing with the end of her (or his) scarf and stared at him dead in the face.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I want proof. I want you to prove that you're not pulling my leg, that you are really an alien."

"I thought you believed in aliens?"

"I said that its not impossible for alien life form to exist. Never said I believed it whole heartedly."

The Doctor smirked at her reply. This girl was quite interesting, very, very, much so.

"You want proof, good for you because I've got it," his voice was very light and she didn't sense any hint of a lie from the sound of it, so she merely nodded with a smile gracing her lips.

"What might that be?"

"Just my space ship."

"Well then, mister 'Alien-Doctor man', no use just sitting here having a chin wag, yeah? Let's go see your proof."

He smiled and she returned it.

"Well then, let's go!"

...

"Doctor?"

The sound of Renée's voice and Alex's slight panting filled the silence and echoed through the empty alleyway.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to see your ship. Not an old 1960's Police box."

The Doctor grinned as he stared happily at the TARDIS whilst Renée looked at him with an blank face.

"Nessie. I think you're mistaken, this _is_ my spaceship."

She deadpanned in his direction and clenched her fists. Was this man playing around with her?

"Well, you won't be able to fit the three of us in there, not with the intent of comfort at least."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he moved towards the box as she and Alex followed. Her touched the outer surface of the door gently before glancing back at her.

"Well...I wouldn't be so sure." As confusion flickered through her eyes, he reached for the keyhole and unlocked the TARDIS. The Doctor backed away from the box and grinned in her direction. "Well? Go on, open it."

Her blue eyes glanced at him warily before stepping forward towards the big, blue, box. Her hand slowly pushed it and she stepped in, while Alex and the Doctor followed her in. A gasp of disbelief and shock escaped past her lips as her eyes widened considerably.

"It's...it's-"

The Doctor crossed his arms as he leaned his side on the open door. "Well? Go on, say it, I've heard it many times before."

"It's certainly, eh, roomy in here"

Well, that's new.

"Why is it bigger on the inside? No, _how_ is it bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor smiled at her and pushed the door close, and she whipped her head around to look up at him, astounded by what she was seeing.

"First things first. Do you believe me now?"

"I'd be mental if I said I didn't."

"Well, I suppose you would be, considering you're inside the TARDIS-"

"Sorry the what?" she looked at him, confused.

"That's what she's called. The TARDIS. Stands for 'Time and Relative Dimensions In Space'." He explained.

"'Time and Relative Dimensions'? Does that mean you can travel in time?"

"And Relative Dimensions. Yes." he answered.

Renee stared at him for a few moments, tugging at the end of her sweater as Alex clung to the side of her leg.

_"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister."_

"I suppose I do," he replied as he stared into her eyes that were twinkling with excitement.

"Just one question though. Please tell me in this big old box, you've got a library?"

* * *

**Thats it for intros guys! next chapter will be a really long and adventurous one!**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW.**

**TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THAT THEY'LL BE GOING.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RENEE.**

**SEE YA**


	4. London Bridge is Falling Down Part 1

**Hey guys! This is the first adventure that they go on! Please enjoy! Read Review Favorite Follow! :3 thank you**

* * *

**London Bridge is Falling Down Part 1**

The sound of soft foot steps echoed around the walls and floors of the TARDIS. The Doctor played around with the lenses of his eye glasses as he adjusted the controls of the ship while Renée and Alex took a tour around the TARDIS. Turns out there is a library. There is also a kitchen, several bedrooms, a big closet full of clothes, a pool, and another closet, and lastly a few bathrooms.

"This place is enormous..." Alex barked in agreement. " A person could get lost in here. Oh goodness, that sounds awfully weird. Getting lost in a Police Box, very weird." Her eyes scanned the room her and Alex were currently inside of: the library. She eyed the vast collections of novel after novel.

Having taught herself to read around the nuns and children, reading became her music to drown out her thoughts, reading books became her favorite thing to do. Everytime a title that she couldn't recognize came up, she had to try it at least a few chapters in.

"This place is beautiful..." She breathed softly. The only sounds that stood out in the silence of the library were Alex shaking his fur coat every now and again, as well as Renée's soft breathes of inhalation and exhalation.

"Look at all these books. He has got a life times worth of novels in here - fantastic!" She picked out a blue one titled 'The Fault In Our Stars' and began reading the first page. The first page eventually turned into the tenth page, which eventually turned into three chapters. By now she was completely engrossed into the novel thats he initially didn't notice Alex curling himself around her right leg. "Whats up boy?" She asked looking at him.

Alex responded by taking off out of the library and she kept the book close to her as she followed him out. They arrived at the control room and Renée looked at the Doctor and giggled quietly at how giddy he seemed. He looked up at hearing the sound of laughter and smiled when he saw it was Renée.

"You done exploring yet, Nessie?"

"Yup. I spent most of my time at the library though. Im impressed by the amount of books you have," she answered and smiles admirably at the book in her hands. "You have quite a lot of books from the future - well, my future, at least."

Hands flipped through the book to the page she was reading before and her eyes scanned it for a second before flipping the page, and repeat.

"'Pain demands to be felt,'" she recited from the novel. "Oh that is a good quote. Better keep that in my head for later. This is a really lovely book so far."

"It is, heart warming and heart breaking all in one novel. 4.5 out 5 stars," the Doctor said as he rattled a knob.

"Lovely author too. Read a few other works of his, great." The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Now!" The Doctor exclaimed as he placed a hand on a lever. "Enough about books! Where do you want to go first? First timers get to choose the first trip!" His eager face revealed all excitement evident in his tone and she couldnt resist returning his enthusiasm. Renée slowly stepped beside him as she placed a thumb over her chin.

"You're so very courteous, Doctor," she replied. "How about America 1963? I want to hear -" the Doctor cut her off.

"Dr. Martin Luther King Jr's great speech." He finished.

Renée rolled her eyes in his direction. "Might you please let me finish my sentence? Interruption doesnt sit well with me." The Doctor laughed and ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away. Finding his touch a bit uncomfortable. "How did you know that I was going to request that?"

"I know everything," he relpied smugly .

Disbelief crossed her face as she folded her arms together. "Somesone is a bit full of themselves, are you not?"

He shrugged causually. "You couod say that I'm very good at guessing." She smirked at him and tilted her head to the left.

"Shall we get going then?" Her cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter at the thought of going.

"Off we go! 1963!"

"Yes!" Renées voice followed and Alex's bark echoed her enthusiasm - and the TARDIS was off!

* * *

Renées grip on the bars surrounding the controls hadn't loosened since the TARDIS had taken off towards their destination. She gripped it even tighter as the box lurched suddenly to the right and left a few times. The Doctor sat on the floor and Alex snuggled up close to Renées leg tightly. Finally the engines had stopped as the TARDIS materialized at... wherever they were. Renées grip had relaxed as she apprehensively pulled away from the controls and walked to the doors.

"Is it...eh, safe?" She asked him skeptically. The Doctor isn't exactly on her 'friend' list yet, no one really was as she has no real experiance with people on an intimate level. In fact, for some reason, she ended up following him. He could be mad. He could be out to kill her - but for whatever reason, she knows that he isn't, he wouldn't. It was strange, but she felt as if he is a good person.

And it scared her.

When she saw him, when she even heard his voice, it sounded so strangely familiar to the man who gave her the scarf. When she heard his voice, she placed a whirlpool and grouped shades of colors in place of his image. So similar to that man...

"- Once we're done here, I'll get you and Alex some proper clothes and gear -"

"Huh?" She had just realized that the Doctor had been talking this whole time.

He frowned at her. "You weren't listening?" he asked, slightly offended. She flushed in embarassment and tugged the scarf to cover up her face to hide her fluster. Why hadn't she realized that he was talking?

"Sorry," she apologized, "I was...lost in thought." And just as she spoke, he grinned and walked towards her.

"It's no problem. I do that a lot, what were you thinking about?" He asked as he stepped in front of her. His head angled downwards as he looked at her. Tiny little thing she was.

"I'm thinking about how different...you are. Different to other people, I mean."

"Well I am alien. Not a big surprise that you find me different."

"No, I mean you're...weird," she said slowly, still a bit lost in her thoughts.

He sighed, "I know. You've already called me that."

"No, no, thats not what I mean," she said as she shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "When I look at most people, when I see most people, its just one shade of one color -"

"Sorry, color?"

"Yes. Color. When I look at or hear something, I see color," she tried to explain.

"You mean synesthesia?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what that is, but judging by the tone of your voice and the slight upward tilt in both your eyebrows - did you know that you move your eyebrows a lot? I'm able to tell that it's not...common? Or what it is, is a condition? Diagnosis of some sort?" She looked genuinly confused.

"Somewhat," he replied. "Most people can't do that."

"What? Hear colors?" She asked. The Doctor nodded his head.

"Its not a bad thing, of course, if thats what you're thinking. Just unique," he reassured and she nodded in understanding. "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh!" She remembered. "What I was saying is that normally when I hear a persons voice when I meet them, I associate them with a color. One color," her gaze hardened slightly as she continued, "Doctor, when I hear your name, your voice, I see all colors. As if, one color can't soley interpret itself as you. Almost as if you're more than one person, it's odd."

"Normals boring!" The Doctor said as he went to pull the door open.

"Except!" She interrupted and blocked the Doctors way with her out stretched arm. "I met a man before, a man who gave me his scarf in the cold. I remember his voice and only his voice..." She gulped. "Doctor, was that man you?"

Her voice was barely audible as she asked, so soft. It was almost tempting for him to lie - the Doctor didn't do 'domestics' but he couldn't lie. Not when she looked so, so, so hopeful.

"Yes. That was me and that was my scarf," he said.

"'Was'? Why past tense, it's still your scarf -"

"Yeah well, it's yours now. Keep it."

"I suppose it is," she said, her gaze growing soft. "Thank you...Doctor."

"For what?" He asked, not too sure about why she's thanking him.

"Thank you because, that was the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time." The TARDIS grew silent as the Doctor and Renée's views on each other suddenly amplified into respect. She clapped her hands together. "So!" She started, placing her hand over the TARDIS doors. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes!"

The Doctor and Renée stepped out of the TARDIS, excitement evident on their face, but Renées dropped as soon as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Doctor. Why are we in...dear God, what I hope looks like London?" She questioned, hoping that she misunderstood.

The Doctor whistled quietly. "Probably cause this is London," he answered cooly.

"Not America?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't look like 1963 either."

"Thats because it isnt." He sighed. "In fact, what time period is this?" He thought out loud, looking around.

"Probably mid 16 to 17 century. Very early days," she replied. "Doctor, you better ask around just to be sure."

"Yeah. Probably should. Very good by the way." He looked around for any sign of a person. Then he spotted a man carrying a barrel of what looked like...wastes. Renée and the Doctor cringed. Gross, they both grimaced. Still, they ran to the man, they needed answers. "Hey sir!"

The raggedy man turned around and gave an annoyed look to the two of them. "What do ya' want?" He grouched.

Renée hid behind the Doctor a bit, seemingly intdimidated by the dirty man. "Look, all we want to know is where we are exactly." She managed to muster out. The Doctor stared at her as she dug her fingers into the back of his coat.

"Eh? Where ya are? Weell, yer in a town in London, missy. Day 2 of month September 1666 I believe. Three sixes, hate the year. Now go!" He snapped. Renée let go of the Doctors coat as the man took the now empty bucket back in a wooden house.

"What a nutter," she mumbled as she and the Doctor stared off at him. Then, realization struck her. "Wait! Year 1666! Doctor! You're a bit early." She paled. "London...1666...why does that ring a bell?" She looked at the Doctor and he looked a bit pallor in color himself. "Doctor..?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you why it rings a bell." He said. She looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?"

"Its the year of the Great Fire of London." Her face fell and jaw slack. "Its also the same day the fire started spreading." Her eyes widened, fear standing out in the jumble of emotions. She tugged on the scarf and let out a breath of shock.

"Doctor. We have to go back. Now."

"16 lives will be lost over the course if the next three days, nothing too collateral when it comes to death."

"Yeah, I know. I've read about the fire and stuff on Wikipedia and several other websites."

"A lot of houses will be demolished."

"Doctor. Lets go. Nobody wants to see a fire as big as this one."

"Dont you want to found out how it actually happens though?" He whipped his head to her excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Recorded events in history are often messed up and rewritten a bit over time. We don't know how many were killed - 16 dead bodies is all they found. Dont you wanna grasp the clearer truth? Maybe the start of the fire had a story?"

Her lips twitched a bit before she gave in and smiled at him. "Yeah, maybe. But am I alright?"

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"I might catch small pox or something. I havent had any of the needed vaccinations done - homeless and poor, remember? - plus Alex would get lonely for three days," her round eyes widened as she looked from side to side, "where is Alex anyways?"

The Doctor noticed too as he looked behind him and Renée. "Must have left him in the TARDIS."

"Alright, he needed rest anyways. Always jumpy but gets weary a bit quickly," she said as she began walking into the town.

"Yeah, besides, even if you get sick, I can take you to the future and cure you?"

Renée smiled at him. "Sounds good."

The two of them began walking along beside one another through the arrangement of wooden houses. The London Bridge was visible from the distance - and it took Renée's breath away. It finally sunk into her head what is happening. They really were able to go back in time, it happened. No, it's happening (present tense).

Her eyes danced along the view all around her. Sure it smelled kind of bad and the architecture for houses were mediocre, but it was beautiful.

"Now, I believe that the fire was said to start at a man called Thomas Farriner's house. Apparently he was the Kings baker. Shall we head off there?" She looked at the Doctor as the question was asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders gesticulating that he meant 'yeah'.

"Seems like the best place to start, don't you think?" He said as he began to walk to a woman sitting in her front steps. "Gotta know where it is first - excuse me ma'am," he started as the woman looked at him.

"Yes, might I help you?" her voice was kind.

"Can you tell us where Thomas Farriner lives?"

"Might I ask what you need with him?"

"Oh yes! His majesty sent us!" he lied. Renee looked confused as he proceeded to pull out a seemingly blank piece of paper. "Needs a request from sir Farriner."

"It's located a bit nearby, this is Pudding Street. Just go down up until that hole in the ground and make your way left. Should be the first house there," she beamed at the two of them before staring back into space as the Doctor and Renée walked away.

"Doctor, I didn't see anything on that paper?"

"Oh, it's psychic paper. People see what I want them to see," he explained. She nodded her head as she looked ahead.

"This is kinda exciting!" Renée exclaimed as she started skipping to the Doctors pace. "I'm surprised that she didn't say anything about my clothes."

"Yeah, the first trip is always exciting. She looked at him in interest.

"What, so you've done this with a lot of other people?" She asked.

"Don't start getting jealous now -"

"You're so full of it!" She scoffed as she folded her arms together. The Doctor gaped at her.

"What?"

"You think that you're _sooo_ impressive just 'cause you have this big ol' time machine! Well you're not. You're only slightly impressive," she grinned as she stopped skipping. "Why would I get jealous that I'm not the first to travel with a 'slightly impressive' child trapped in a mans body?" She quipped.

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm very impressive, Nessie."

"Opinion."

"Fact."

"I'm sure," she said, not bothering to hide her grin.

"Look!" He said as he pointed to a small little shop. A sign besides the front door read 'THOMAS FARRINER'. Renée whistled.

"Wow. For the Kings baker, don't you think think he deserves a bit more - eh - I don't know, just deserves more? This place is tiny!"

"Well, servants don't exactly get much." he said as they walked up to the front door. "Besides, this shop'll be gone in the passing day anyways. His eyes turned to look at her. "Shall we?" His hand clenched as he went to knock on the door. She nodded and he knocked on the door three times before a bell rang, indicating their approved entrance.

"Hello Doctor."

The Doctors and Renée's eyes widened as they stared at the middle aged man right in front of them.

"Doctor, how does he know you!?"

"He shouldn't know me. He's human. Unless -" the Doctor paused and stepped in front Renée, blocking her from the man. His glare turned towards the man. "How are you, Thomas Frayner, or is that your 'disguise' now?"

Thomas laughed a deep, cruel laugh that made Renée cringe.

"Whats going on Doctor?" She asked as she held onto his coat.

"You're so clever Doctor. Too clever, I suppose," 'Thomas' mused.

"Doctor -?"

"He's an alien Renée. Not the peaceful kind, but the bad kind."

"Yeah, I'm called Blon. For now, I'm Thomas," he grinned.

"What do you want...wait! Blon? You're alive?" The Doctor gaped in shock, and Renée held onto his coat even tighter.

"Yes. I am."

"What is he?" Renee asked.

"Slitheen," the Doctor whispered, eyes never leaving Blons.

"The what?"

:Aren't you an adorable little girl? You smell...delicious."

"_**What. Do. You. Want?**_" the Doctor repeated.

"What I want? For England to perish," Blon replied nonchalantly. "What better way than by starting an extremely large fire that could possibly kill and hurt people?"

"Why?" Renée asked completely taken aback by the nonchalance in his voice.

"Bored," he replied, grinning in her direction as Renées eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"We won't let you start that fire!" She challanged. Blon raised his eyebrow as his grin grew bigger.

"Oh, my dearie.."

There was the sound of an explosion in the distance and the air filled with smoke.

"...It's a bit too late to stop me."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! What do you guys think is going to happen next? What adventure do you think could be possible for Ten and Renée in the later future? Byeee**


End file.
